The invention relates to a connector assembly for interconnecting optical and/or electrical conductors, comprising a first connector part with a first guiding plate with one or more guiding channels for first conductors each terminated by a contact pad and a second connector part to be coupled with the first connector part and having a second guiding plate with one or more guiding channels provided in a corresponding manner for second conductors to be connected with the first conductors and each terminated by a contact pad, wherein the guiding plates comprise positioning means for mutually positioning the guiding plates in the coupled position of the connector parts in such a manner that corresponding contact pads of the first and second conductors are interconnected optically and electrically, respectively, said positioning means comprising cooperating straight reference surfaces extending in x-direction and cooperating straight reference surfaces extending in y-direction, all said reference surfaces being located at a predetermined location with respect to the guiding channels, wherein the second guiding plate is mounted moveably in x-, y- and z-directions in a housing and wherein means are provided for exerting forces for pressing the cooperating reference surfaces and the contact pads towards each other in the x-, y- and z-directions during coupling the connector parts, wherein one connector part can be inserted into the other in the longitudinal direction of the guiding channels, as described in the pending application Ser. No. 08/063,447 now pending assigned to the same assignee.